This invention is directed to mounting brackets; and, more particularly, to brackets used to mount objects on or about docks or other structures adjacent bodies of fresh and salt water so to prevent corrosion of the structures during and after installation of the items.
Many, if not most, structures erected on or near water are made of metal. These include docks, ramps, walkways, steps and stairs, etc. It is also commonplace to mount various items such as lights, signage, speakers, monitoring devices, etc., on the structures, the items being mounted permanently or temporarily in place. Heretofore, many of these items are installed by drilling holes into the structure and then attaching the item in place using screws or bolts. People who construct or use these structures do not like to drill holes in them because drilling holes in a metal support leaves an opening in the support which, over time, is exposed to moisture from rain, the body of water adjacent the structure which is splashed onto it by wave action, or by people getting out of the water and moving about the structure, humidity in the air, etc. Over time, the resulting corrosion will weaken the structure as well as causing it to have an unsightly appearance due to rust streaks.
It would be advantageous thereof to provide a mounting mechanism which will not only properly secure or affix an item in place on the structure while, in doing so, not require holes being made in it.